Journey into Mystery Vol 1 5
Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Zombie! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In a Haitian village, a criminal named Blackie Nolan becomes afraid for his life when a man named Larson he framed for a crime has learned how to raise the dead and control the reanimated corpses as zombies. After a close brush with death when fighting off the zombie, Blackie decides to go and learn how to raise a zombie himself. Witnessing a Voodoo ritual he sees a group of natives use a Voodoo doll in order to raise a reanimated corpse. Tricking Larson into meeting him in the grave yard with a letter promising Larson something of value, Blackie tries to raise a zombie to kill Larson. But to Blackie's horror, he has risen the zombie that Larson previously used to hunt him down. Instead of following Blackie's orders, the zombie turns on his would be master, with Larson watching in glee at his enemies fate. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Condemned! | Writer3_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler3_1 = Carl Hubbell | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Lee Danton, a prisoner who has just escaped from Death Row, stumbles upon a little television repair shop containing inventor Franz Kuhl. Kuhl reveals that he's invented a super-scientific television which can teleport a person to any location in the world, and Danton decides to use the machine for his escape. First, he goes to an African diamond mine, where he picks up some valuable jewels, but he worries that he won't be able to find his way out of the mine, so he radios Kuhl and asks him to send him to Brazil, "where there's people and excitement." He ends up in the Amazon jungle being threatened by tribesmen, and in an attempt to escape he falls into a piranha-filled pool. Terror-stricken, he radios Kuhl again and asks to be sent back to America--but when he does go back, he finds that he's been teleported straight into the electric chair! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Innocent Bystander | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dick Briefer | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A woman buys an antique statue that murders her in her sleep. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Fright" reprinted in Dracula Lives #1 * "Zombie" reprinted in Dracula Lives #1 * "Innocent Bystander" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #2 & Curse of the Weird #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}